Fate's Intervention
by articcat621
Summary: A chaotic turn of events brings them together… Hermione can't help but wonder if there was a reason why.


**Prompt** : A curse has been placed upon Malfoy Castle and its occupants. Can a mere traveler thaw Prince Draco's frozen heart and save the castle from perpetual winter?

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Notes:** First off, this was written for the HP Drizzle Fest 2017 on LJ. Second, many thanks to my wonderful two betas, xxDustnight88 and gaeilgerua, for helping me with this fic. Third, I wanted to write a HUGE epic novel with this prompt because it's amazing (honestly, who doesn't love Beauty and the Beast?). So while this isn't what people were likely expecting, I hope some of you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Fate's Intervention**

Hermione pulled her cloak around herself tighter as she wandered through the forest, lost. With every step, she felt more and more unsure of herself, and she cursed herself for getting in this situation in the first place.

How she managed to angrily Disapparate to the middle of nowhere without her wand was beyond her knowledge. She remembered being incredibly furious at finding her fiancé, Ronald, in bed with another woman. The next thing she knew, she was in the middle of an unrecognisable forest.

With an angry huff, Hermione stomped her foot in frustration. Closing her eyes, she focused on Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Turning on the spot, she attempted to Disapparate without her wand. She ended up a tangled mess on the forest floor.

Standing, she brushed the dirt from her cloak. Looking around, she sighed in defeat. There was nothing else for her to really do but walk until she stumbled upon civilisation.

As she walked, Hermione couldn't help but think that maybe it was a good thing that she found out Ron was cheating. She imagined that their marriage wouldn't have lasted very long if he was interested in more than one woman at a time.

But still, it hurt. She didn't know why he just didn't end things with her? Surely he wasn't stupid to think that he could get away with having a side witch?

Hermione huffed once more. "Getting upset now isn't going to remedy the situation," she reminded herself aloud.

Up ahead, Hermione swore that she could see something through the trees. She shivered, the air getting cooler. Making her way toward what appeared to be a building, she hoped that whomever it was had a way for her to contact Harry, either Muggle or magical.

Looking up at the dark grey sky, she saw that it was rather cloudy. With the chill in the air, Hermione decided that it was going to be snowing soon. She picked up her pace slightly.

She approached what she now realised was a large castle. It looked abandoned, but Hermione figured it was worth looking into. An intimidating iron gate stood in front of her, the fence wrapping as far as she could see in both directions.

She pushed open the gate, wincing when it creaked loudly. _At least it's unlocked_ , she thought to herself.

It didn't take her very long to walk down the pathway towards the front of the castle. Climbing the steps, she wondered whom used to live here. Was it Muggle royalty? An old Pureblood family? Hermione was a curious witch, so it didn't surprise her in the least when she thought about taking a peek around the inside to determine whom the castle belonged to.

"Hello?" she called out, stepping inside the large foyer. Stopping her feet, she hoped she got the mud off her boots. "Hello!" she called out once more. She closed the door behind her.

With a frown, she realised that it was empty. Someone surely would have heard her, wouldn't they have?

But as she looked around, she was surprised to see that most of the tapestries adorning the foyer walls were in good shape. She walked along the carpeted hallway, noticing that there wasn't dust anywhere. Maybe the castle wasn't as abandoned as she had thought?

Hermione continued to wander through the castle, trying to find the kitchens. Or a person. Or something that she could use to her advantage.

Her journey led her up a flight of stairs and into one of the side wings. She continued to look around, and every so often, she would tentatively say, "Hello?"

Once or twice, she thought she heard footsteps, but every time she turned around, there was no one there.

Hermione noticed that a door to her left was ajar. She moved towards it, pushing the door open fully. "Hello?" she called out again.

No answer.

Stepping into the room, Hermione's gaze was quickly drawn to the center of the room. There was something glowing on a table. As she moved closer, she realised that it was a rose.

Reaching out, she went to touch it, gasping in surprise when a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pulling her away from the table.

"What are you doing?" a man snarled.

Hermione flinched at the tightness of his grip. "I'm sorry," she cried out, trying to pull away. "I was lost in the woods, and was looking for help."

"Have you come to steal it?"

"Steal what? The flower? No!" Hermione protested. "Please, you're hurting me." She tugged at her arm.

He released her and she stumbled back. Eyes wide, she took in the man before her. "What are you?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He had large wings, sprouted from his back as if he were an angel. Two horns had sprouted from his head, twisted and gnarled.

He sniffed the air, growling softly. "I can smell it on you."

"Smell what?" Hermione asked, backing up slightly.

"The magic," he hissed. "You possess it?"

Hermione was alarmed. "I, yes," she stammered. "I'm a witch."

He moved forward, his large wings dragging on the floor behind him. "I was cursed by a witch." He narrowed his silver eyes at her. "Do you wish me ill as well?"

"No," Hermione said. "Honest, I was just looking for a way to get home. Please, believe me, sir."

"Master Draco, just what do you think you're doing?"

Hermione turned towards the door, a small gasp escaping her lips as she saw an elderly woman standing there.

"Delphie, leave us," the creature called Draco spat.

She shook her head. "You're scaring the pool girl half to death, enough. Look at her, she's clearly freezing and confused."

"Delphie!" Draco hissed.

"Come on, dearie, let me fix you up something to eat." She moved towards Hermione, grasping her by the elbow and pulling her towards the door.

Hermione looked at Draco, her stomach churning when she saw the angry expression on his face. She quietly thanked Merlin that this Delphie woman had come to her rescue. "Would you mind releasing me?" she asked quietly. "Your hand is quite cold."

"Of course," Delphie said, pulling her hand away. "I'm sorry, dear, I forget." She offered Hermione a warm smile as she held up her hand.

"It's ice!" Hermione cried out in surprise. Instead of having flesh, the old woman had a hand that looked like it had been carved from ice.

"I'll explain over some nice, warm food," Delphie said. "Come along, dearie. I'll tell my story, and then you can tell me yours."

Hermione noticed that both of Delphie's hands were frozen. She didn't press the matter.

The two of them headed towards the kitchen. "Are we far from England?" Hermione asked, remembering that she had no idea where she was.

"Just a bit," Delphie answered. "Take a seat at the table and I'll whip something up. We're in the north of Romania." Delphie looked at her strangely. "I certainly look forward to hearing your tale."

Hermione glanced towards the fireplace. "Would it be alright if I moved closer to the fire? The castle is freezing." Even in her cloak, she was still cold.

"Of course!" Delphie answered. "The castle grows colder each and every day… I don't feel the fire's warmth anymore."

As Hermione moved towards the fireplace, she looked at Delphie as she worked. "Would you mind explaining what is going on here? The castle is freezing, your hands are made of ice, and Draco… what is he?"

"Aren't you from the magical world, girl?"

"Well, yes, but I've never seen anything quite like this." She shivered, holding her hands out to be warmed by the flames.

"Tell me your tale first," Delphie stated.

Hermione worried her lower lip. "There isn't much to tell. I found out that my fiancé was cheating on me, and I was so angry, that I somehow Disapparated into the middle of this forest without my wand."

"Is that possible for your kind?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "In children, maybe." She considered her situation. "It must have been due to the outburst of magical energy. I was so hurt and angry all at once."

"I'm sorry about your man, dearie," Delphie said, coming over with a warm bowl of soup. "It may be a little hot," she cautioned, "but it should warm you a bit."

"Thank you," she said, accepting the bowl of soup. She moved back towards the table so she wouldn't have to worry about spilling any of her food. "So, that's my story," she finished. "I wandered through the woods until I stumbled upon this castle."

Delphie gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but our tale isn't quite so happy, either."

Hermione frowned. Though she didn't say it, she had guessed as much.

"When Master Draco came of age some time ago, he was visited by an elderly woman…"

Hermione listened, completely entranced by Delphie's tale of how Draco scorned the elderly woman - who indeed turned out to be a witch. Not only was Draco cursed, but so was the castle and its inhabitants. Delphie explained that with each passing day, the castle grew cooler and cooler, despite their attempts to keep it warm.

Delphie, and two other servants, had suffered from the curse as well. She had explained that the ice had started in the tips of her toes and fingers before slowly spreading.

"So, you're freezing to death?" Hermione asked, completely horrified by what had befallen them all. "Surely she didn't mean to sentence you all to death?"

Delphie gave a small shrug. "I don't know what she was thinking. Master Draco grows wilder each and every day. His temper grows shorter, and he spends more and more time alone. I worry for him."

"Is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked. "Can't we reverse the curse? Or find an antidote or counterspell to help?" She still couldn't wrap her mind around how severe the punishment was for Draco's actions. Could they have truly been that bad? She shivered.

"There is a way to end the curse, but I'm afraid that it isn't my secret to tell."

Hermione worried her lower lip. She wondered if the Ministry knew that such a spell had been cast? Who was the witch responsible?

"Spilling my darkest secrets?"

Hermione and Delphie both turned, surprised to see Draco in the doorway.

"I apologise for trespassing," Hermione said, glancing at her empty bowl of soup. "I was only looking for assistance."

"Delphie, leave us."

"Of course, Master." She gave Hermione a sympathetic look before hurrying from the kitchens, leaving them both alone.

"Could you please direct me towards the closest town?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot, for the time being," Draco stated, approaching her. He shook his shoulders, his wings ruffling behind him. "The storm outside has worsened, and it would be unwise for anyone to travel in it."

"Oh," Hermione said, completely taken by surprise. She had not expected that she would be staying long in the cold castle. "I…"

"I will show you to one of our guestrooms," Draco stated, leaving no room for argument. He glanced at Hermione, looking her up and down briefly. "When the storm has subsided, Delphie will take you to the nearest town."

Hermione found herself lost in Draco's gaze. His eyes burned intensely as they held each other's gaze. She shook her head, breaking their small moment. "Thank you," Hermione whispered softly, suddenly remembering her manners.

"If you wouldn't mind following me," Draco said, turning on his heel.

Hermione followed him down the halls, her eyes glued to his wings the entire way. They moved with him, completely in tune with the rest of his body. Every so often, she could see one of his wings twitch, as if they were longing to be used.

"Can you fly?" As soon as the question was out of her mouth, she froze. "I… I'm sorry, I'm just curious." She worried her lower lip.

"I can," Draco stated, and that's all he said. The rest of their walk was in silence. He stopped outside a door. "Call for Delphie if you need anything."

"Thank you again," Hermione said. "I… Thank you."

Draco gave her a curt nod before disappearing down the long hall and out of sight.

Entering the room, Hermione was surprised to see Delphie stoking the fire. "Thank you."

"Of course, dearie," Delphie said with a little smile. "I've also brought some extra blankets and some warm sleeping clothes. The fire should last into the night, and I'll light it once more in the early hours of the day."

"You don't have to," Hermione stated.

"I remember what it was like to have flesh on my hands, Miss. I know you must be terribly freezing. I am not so ignorant that I would not know that you were uncomfortable."

Hermione was touched by the older woman's kindness. "Thank you."

"Now, get some rest."

"Do you think the storm will be over tomorrow?" Hermione questioned, glancing about the room.

"I don't think so," Delphie answered sympathetically. "It looks to be a blizzard in the making. You might end up staying longer than you expected."

"Oh," Hermione said softly.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Delphie, and thank you, again." Hermione collapsed on the bed as soon as Delphie left the room. It seemed like she was going to be stuck in the castle for a few days.

Biting on her lower lip, Hermione decided that she would try and find out just how to break the curse on Delphie, Draco, and the castle. It was the least that she could do to repay their hospitality.

Hermione knew that there was little she couldn't accomplish when she put her mind to it. She was indeed looking forward to the challenge.


End file.
